Device-to-device communication, or machine-to-machine communication, may refer to technologies that allow devices to communicate with minimal or no input by a user. As an example of device-to-device communication, a first device may capture an event, and may relay information associated with the event, through a network, to a second device. The second device may execute an application to analyze the information to generate a result, and may provide the result (e.g., for display to a user, to control the first device, etc.).